User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia/Archive 4
I tried to add your banner to the Elfen Lied Wiki, but I must have messed it up : http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikia_Affiliations Gojirob (talk) 08:24, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Alexander Hey Lelouch di Britannia, why is the Alexander looks like a female Knightmare Frame? Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 11:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Alexander Yes. The Alexander's feminine appearance. Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 12:38, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Wll, thanks for telling me, mate! It's glad to talk with ya here. Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 12:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Could Code Geass be moved to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion? I can't rename it because currently Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion redirects to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Manga) since that article already has (manga) in its title, we know its a manga, right? FortressMaximus #2014YearofMecha (Talk) 13:40, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Please reply to my message on the talk page. (Lelouch's Death) Thank you! 02:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but can you link the talk page you're referring to please. Thanks. 03:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Here is the link http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lelouch_vi_Britannia Thank you! : 11:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :I have been trying to find that blog but to no awail. :It was a very long interview where the interviewer first asked questions to the story writer and then to director. If I recall correctly, the director said 'We gave it an ambiguous ending. If the viewer wishes Lelouch vi Brittania to be dead, then let him believe it.And if he wants him to be alive, then let him believe it.' It was an official interview. :Sorry if I am bothering you. : 20:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's alright, I"m not bothered. I think what they're trying to say is that we are free to interpret the ending as we wish, but I don't think there is enough evidence to officially state that Lelouch is not dead. Sure, there are "subtle hints", however, there isn't any real proof. 05:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I know. At first I also thought that Lelouch is dead. But then I read that Lelouch could be alive, in wiki answers. So I started to search for more official proofs when I found that interview blog. So I thought maybe I should inform the admin of this site aswell. BTW, nice profile pic. I think I saw Lelouch like that in some episode, but I can't remember where. : 09:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Anyways, I don't really care all that much. For me, it was a happy ending. Whether Lelouch survived or not. : 13:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNhyzoq4mxo 03:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :You know that vid is fake, right?BahamutX978 (talk) 03:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Hi! I woul like to know how to a pictures! Thanks 08:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Spam Hey we got a lot of spam pages recently. I marked them to be deleted if you wouldn't mind doing so. Also, I know I kind of come and go a lot on this wiki but I do care about the integrity and reliability of it. I think I would be able to help out at least with clean up and stuff if I were an Admin and was able to delete these spam pages myself. I know I don't have the most contributions in the world but usually my contributions are pretty substantial and not just minor edits. I dunno give it some thought and let me know what you think. J two (talk) 22:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I won't let you down! J two (talk) 19:22, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Images Lelouch do you accept this image to be uploaded upon my userpage? 630173-Lelouch-Lamperouge-lelouch-lamperouge-zero-17893157-1280-720.jpg (1280×720) JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, and Winds Silver~I must stop Team Rocket before they hurt more innocent lives Lelouch vi Britannia~Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. Yes, I have no choice but to move forward 02:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, and Winds Silver~I must stop Team Rocket before they hurt more innocent lives Lelouch vi Britannia~Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. Yes, I have no choice but to move forward Episode Summary Project So as you know one of the big tasks on this wiki is to complete the detailed plot summaries for each episode of the original series. This is a hefty job and so I was wondering if it would be a good idea to make a unit to tackle this. Much like the image unit this unit would have a contribution box to show that they created a summary for an episode. I have only done like four myself and there is no way I can do it all on my own, nor do I want to. I'm glad to do a few more but I just wanted to get your feedback on if this is a good idea or if I shouldn't bother. I will take care of setting up the unit, creating the contribution box that members can put on their profile page, and anything else that may come up. Let me know what you think! [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][talk:J two| •''[talk• ]] 02:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Edit: So I really wanted to do this and I got a little antsy and set up the Code Geass Wiki:Episode Summary Unit. I made some templates for it too and everything is ready to get going. I hope that is OK. If it isn't then we can delete it, but I think it is a good plan. Anyways let me know what you think. [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk• ]] 18:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Also I do not think that the welcome messages for new contributors is working as some are getting the welcome message but others are not. [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk• ]] 20:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) An idea about the wikia Could you add this AjaxRC to this wikia? A lot now have it. Fireminer (talk) 12:00, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Issues Lelouch lately I've seen plenty of grammar issues on the pages... like Britannia spelled Brittannia or Marianne called 'Emperor' instead of Empress. I edited those issues. Well they're back......... JasonGrace1776 | Lelouch vi Britannia ~ Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. I have... destroyed the world... but created... a... new | ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニアの神聖ブリタニア帝国 00:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry my bad but the other ones are true like Britannnia spelled Brittania JasonGrace1776 | Lelouch vi Britannia ~ Before creation there must be destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then I'll toss it aside. I have... destroyed the world... but created... a... new | ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニアの神聖ブリタニア帝国 11:36, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Episode Summary Project and Welcome Messages Awesome! Thank you so much for the go ahead on this. Also, I went back to check and for the life of me I can't find the people that didn't receive the message. Maybe I was just seeing things. I will watch it and if I notice it again I will send you a link to it immediately. Sorry about that! [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk• ]] 17:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Lelouch vi Britannia page Hi, could you unlock or at least add details for Lelouch's relationship section? Shirley's one's still missing and the rest could do some fixing and maybe a pic or two for each. Plus, Kallen, CC and Shirley and the rest should be seperated. Seeing Suzaku under love interest on the CG wiki feels a bit wierd. Thanks. Crimsonknight17 (talk) 11:26, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Crimsonknight17 Affiliation Request Hello! I am the founder of a Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 01:06, July 29, 2014 (UTC) New User Pages So a while ago I commented to you that the welcome message on the talk pages wasn't working for new users. I was mistaken. I don't know why I said that because what I meant to say is that profile pages were not being made for new editors and because of that new editors have red names in the recent changes page. I went to MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled but everything there looks fine. I have tried everything I can think of to get that working but for the life of me I can't figure out what is wrong. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and maybe fix what I couldn't? Thanks so much. [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk''• ]] 04:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Helping out again I understand that I am no longer the driving force behind this project, the amount of work you have put in is immense. The Code Geass Wiki wouldn't be where it is today if it wasn't for all your work. When I started college in 2010, while I no longer have time to actively edit the wikia, I still monitored it for any major changes. Now that I'm done with that, I would like to play an active part in it's development once again. Code Geass is special to me (As I am sure it is to you), as it began my long journey into my love for anime. If possible, I would appreciate if you would allow me to help you to continue to improve the wiki and grant me admin access again. Thanks. - Plau (talk) 00:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Affilations Hey, considering you are affiliated with our wiki, I inserted the link to the Fantasy Food Contest (where our representative, the Poffins, is being voted. If it is bothering you, I guess I could remove the link from the main page. Energy X Parent Pages Hello! I'm reaching out to you because we were hoping to set up a "Parent Page" on the Code Geass Wiki. Here is a Parent Page example from the Dragon Ball Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis with details about the franchise that might be important when deciding whether or not to allow their kids to watch/play it. Since you and the other admins are more knowledgeable about the series and are the actual community experts, it would be great if you could help us fill it out! Let me know if you have any questions :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:37, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :Noticed that parent page was mostly filled out but missing the templates so I went ahead and added them in. Thank you! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:58, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Requests Hai there, so I'm making this official request (not sure if asking on chat count as official...) So, here goes, I'm one of the admins for these wikis, if its ok for bundled affiliation request for all. *Natsume Yuujinchou *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *Spirited Away *Nyan Koi! Hope for your favourable reply, thanks. Miyanlove Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 03:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation with wikis Hi! I'm Wings, an admin for these wikis: *Noblesse Wiki *Blood+ Wiki *Ability Wiki I'm asking for an affiliation with Code Geass Wiki with the aforementioned wikis. Hope for a favorable reply. Thanks :) Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 07:13, October 5, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you. Here are the wordmarks: (1) (2) (3) : Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 15:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hello! It's been 5 days but I don't see our wikis appearing in affiliates yet. Is sth wrong with the wordmarks/links? : Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 09:47, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass Akito And also I added the new update of Akito Exiled on Release Dates. Akito Exiled episode 3 and 4 would be aired in Japan in May and July 2015 and also the title of both episode is Kagayaku Mono Ten Yori Otsu (The Brightness Falls) and Nikushimi no Kioku Kara (From Memories of Hatred). For some reasons the Official Website didn't upload the PV I only got the photos below. I hope you didn't deleted them T.T Layla Hyuuga Malkal (talk) 11:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass OZ THE Reflection O2 The New Code Geass OZ O2 is a continuation of Code Geass Oz the Reflection the time setting is in former Spain (Area 24) With the Oldrin missing and Marybell has lost interest in Oldrin, now Orpheus has become Marybell Loyal Knight in the name of "Liar" and become the Head knight of Glinda (Previously Oldrin position before disappearance). Now, Leonhardt has now Command the Airbone Knights within Glinda Knights while Tink now as become the Head Heavy Artilery Knights. they now become perplexed without Oldrin. Leonhardt and Tink has first meeting with Liar aka Orpheus. so, change peace mark (former) Holy Britannia Empire in Glinda Knights for Orpheus now he has become Liar. and Oldrin now living as a student in the Plendeton School of Madrid and quote: "Fighting....I hate it" oh yeah now Oldrin, Marybelle and Orpheus is 18 years old. Leonhardt and Tink now is 19 years old. Ganabati is now 56 years old. Ze Dien is 21 years old. Wizard aka Oiaguro Zevon is now 30 years old. Sokia Scerpa is 17 years old. that's it I'm tired. later Jaa ne. I edited them already, and I want to ask did Commitee Group still has vacant? if yes, could I request become one? :3 Only that for now~ please edit them. Layla Hyuuga Malkal 01:41, October 26, 2014 (UTC) That Parent Page Ehem, Dragon Ball? Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 05:32, November 28, 2014 (UTC)